fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 10: Kidnapped
Mario Party 10: Kidnapped is a Mario game for the Wii U. It is based off the Mario Party series. Story Mario and Luigi were celebrating Luigi's birthday. They decided to throw a party up, and invited Toad, Peach, Daisy and Yoshi. Toad enters first, but Toadette decided to follow him along the way. Obviously, Luigi allows her in the party too, when Yoshi came and said he invited Birdo. The group was okay with it too. Suddenly, they see Wario, Waluigi and Boo coming together. Boo said he spyed Peach all the way, and told it to Wario and Waluigi. Finally, they see Lakitu coming from the sky, saying "Happy birthday!" to Luigi. The group was now complete, so they decided to dance. Well, at least until Kamek flies by. He kidnaps Mario, surprising him. He asks for help, before Kamek leaves to Bowser's Castle. Luigi wanted to save Mario, but the others said they should save him A fight ensues, until it's decided they will do the classic Mario Party game to decide who will go save him. Characters Playable While these characters are playable, they're figurine for most of the game(through you can see them beign moved by the true one) Starter * Luigi: This hero is back for a new adventure! He's quite a coward through. * Princess Peach: She's usually kidnapped, but she's rescued by Mario. Ironically, Mario got kidnapped this time. * Toad: He's quite easy to scare, but obviously, he'll go save his idol Mario! * Princess Daisy: She's another princess. While she may seem weak, she can pack quite a punch! * Yoshi: This dinosaur is very close to Mario and Luigi; without him, they would've been slaves for Bowser! * Birdo: Yoshi's girlfriend...or boyfriend? Nobody knows... * Toadette: Toad's little sister, this little girl sure is excited for adventure! * Boo: Boo! This ghost may seem scary, but he's actually scared of others secretely! * Wario: Despite beign greedy, he's Mario cousin, and while he can be annoying, he's a nice guy sometimes. * Waluigi: Do you hate this guy? Too bad. Waluigi time. * Lakitu: Wait what? Since when Lakitu was a playable character? Unlockable * Mario: Mario's been kidnapped by Kamek! Once you rescue him, you can play as him! * Dry Bones: He's Boo's best friend. Together, they can be very scary! * Rosalina: She's there because she's popular and now needs to be in every game. * Donkey Kong: He was Mario's first enemy, until he became good for some reason. * Diddy Kong: He's Donkey Kong's nephew...or at least wants to be. They're good friends through. * Luma: This Luma is the one usually seen with Rosalina. He joined the party later than her through. Boards Since every Mario Party game has boards, they're in this game obviously. Moo Moo Field The board has a square shape. The path is circular. Around it is artifical grass. You can see a windmill made of wool too, as well as a stone plate(players spawn here). The board is really simple, and it is basically nothing more than a tutorial board. A green plate activates the Windmill, throwing them back to the spawn. It is won upon getting only 1 star. Beating this board unlocks Dry Bones.